Biblioteca
by Mika Kimura
Summary: Entró en la biblioteca, que podría haber estado vacía sino fuera por él. A ella le sorprendió un poco verlo en la biblioteca. Él alzó la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia, posiblemente no se esperaba que ella se acercara tanto. - No deberías estar haciendo esto – sus pensamientos la atormentaban y no la dejaban concentrarse – es parte de lo que has jurado olvidar.


_**Este es un one-shot inspirado en la nueva temporada de Código Lyoko: Código Lyoko Evolution. Sus personajes principales son William y Laura, que en mi opinión, serían una pareja perfecta, aunque en ningún capítulo de la nueva temporada se mencione nada que no sea cordialidad entre ellos dos. Es una historia independiente de mi otro fic (CODE XANA) , que pienso seguir actualizando. **_

_**Código Lyoko y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**BIBLIOTECA**

Laura se miró al espejo y se apartó un mechón rubio de la frente, un mechón rebelde que estropeaba la perfección de su peinado. Retorciendo el mechón entre sus dedos, suspiró con resignación. Daba igual que estuviera perfecta o no, él no le haría caso. Nunca le hacía caso. Colocó el mechón rebelde junto a los demás, alisándolo un poco con los dedos, y su peinado volvió a ser el de siempre.

Se apartó del tocador y se acercó a la cama, donde había depositado anteriormente su Ipad. Intentó no pensar en él, en Jeremie Belpois, el chico que el había robado el corazón. Era inútil, cada objeto de su cuarto le recordaba a él. Cada objeto le recordaba aquella tarde en la que ella se había declarado y en la que él le había roto el corazón.

Apartó con dificultad los pensamientos de su cabeza y cogió el Ipad. Debía estudiar, para eso estaba allí, para estudiar, no para enamorarse.

Llegó a la biblioteca andando con paso decidido, llamando la atención de todos los que miraban. Allí estaba ella, Laura Gauthier, la chica perfecta. De larga y sedosa melena rubia, perfectamente peinada; de grandes ojos verdes que brillaban con inteligencia; de cara y envidiada vestimenta, que acompañaba siempre de su Ipad, un regalo de su padre. Allí estaba ella, Laura Gauthier, siempre ocultando su dolor,

Entró en la biblioteca, que podría haber estado vacía sino fuera por él. A ella le sorprendió un poco verlo en la biblioteca y mucho más el ver que no estaba acompañado. Lo conocía, formaba parte del grupo de Jeremie, aunque nunca había hablado mucho con él.

Él alzó la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia, posiblemente no se esperaba que ella se acercara tanto. Ya que estaba allí, Laura se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a él.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo mientras la evaluaba con la mirada - ¿La _Señorita Einstein_ me honra son su presencia?

Ella sonrió, su sonrisa se mezcló con la tristeza y él lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

- Siempre es un placer, William Dumbar.

Él la miró fijamente, parecía asimilar el echo de que ella supiera su nombre. Laura volvió a sonreír y centró la atención en su Ipad, aún consciente de que él la miraba.

- _No deberías estar haciendo esto_ – sus pensamientos la atormentaban y no la dejaban concentrarse – _es parte de lo que has jurado olvidar._

Ella estaba sola, igual que él.

Ambos habían sido rechazados por la persona a la que más amaban, dejando que ésta fuera feliz con su mayor enemigo. Ambos conocían esa sensación de soledad, tan fuerte y palpitante que les comía las entrañas, llevándose consigo una parte de su alma. Un alma solitaria. Además, ambos habían pertenecido al grupo sin ser parte de él o, al menos, no del todo. Los dos habían experimentado aquella sensación de impotencia que te invade cuando ves que puedes ayudar y no te dejan, pues no confían en ti.

Laura lo miró de reojo, aunque William no pareció notarlo.

No era un secreto el echo de que Yumi Ishiyama, la japonesa que había cautivado el corazón del rebelde americano, hubiera preferido a Ulrich Stern antes que a él. En sus ojos también había dolor y Laura se preguntó si, como ella, también intentaba olvidar.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? - se sorprendió el echo de que sus labios hubieran decidido formular aquella pregunta.

Él la miró, algo sorprendido y alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo soporto el qué? - le preguntó, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

- El echo de que Yumi no te eligiera – dijo Laura mientras notaba como ardían sus mejillas y bajaba la mirada. Desde que Jeremie la había rechazado, su seguridad la había abandonado y, en ese momento, era incapaz de fingirla. - ¿Cómo soportas estar a su lado, comportándote como siempre cuando ella no te eligió? ¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto dolor?

William la siguió mirando fijamente, sin decir nada. El silencio reinaba en la biblioteca y para Laura era una sensación horrible. Habría preferido que él le espetara que aquello era asunto suyo, habría preferido que le gritase, habría preferido que se marchase... aquel silencio era incapaz de soportarlo.

- No lo hago – dijo él, al cabo de un rato y Laura volvió a lazar la mirada. Él no la miraba, parecía estar mirando mucho más lejos, hablando consigo mismo. – Cada segundo que paso junto a Yumi hace que mi corazón aúlle de dolor, cada segundo que veo a Ulrich hace que me entren ganas de asesinarlo y, cada segundo que los veo juntos hace que desee morirme. No lo soporto, estaría loco soportando eso.

William calló y por un momento, paró de mirar al vacío y volvió a centrar su atención en Laura.

- Aunque esto no debe de resultarte ajeno, ¿verdad?

Laura se sintió obligada a hablar, aunque temía que las palabras no le salieran. No fue así.

- Claro que no, te entiendo. Yo siento lo mismo cada vez que veo a Jeremie y Aelita, ya sea juntos o separados - ella vio la pregunta de él en sus ojos y se dispuso a responderla – sólo puedo fingir. Fingir hasta que todo pase y este dolor que siento se apague, poco a poco. Fingir que todo va bien, delante de todo el mundo y a todas horas. Intentar pensar en otra cosa, aunque es imposible; intentar estudiar, aunque es imposible; intentar no amar, aunque sigue siendo imposible.

Laura cayó cuando notó que su voz empezaba a temblar hasta convertirse en un suave y leve susurro. Dudaba que William hubiera oído la última parte aunque al mirarlo a los ojos supo que sí, que lo había hecho.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la biblioteca, hasta tal punto de ser agobiante. William se quedó pensativo, ensimismado en las palabras que acababa de escuchar y en las que resonaban ahora en su cabeza. Palabras que querían salir, tener un significado dichas en voz alta.

- Y, lo peor de todo – dejó que las palabras fluyeran y empezó a encontrarse mucho mejor – Lo peor de todo es que no puedes engañarte a ti mismo.

Laura apartó bruscamente la mirada del Ipad y la centró en él. Había creído que aquel silencio significaba el final de la conversación y había intentado seguir estudiando. Él ahora sabía que hasta eso le resultaba imposible. Lo miró intensamente con sus ojos verdes, muy diferentes a los ojos oscuros y rasgados que tanto le gustaban contemplar. Era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos y le sorprendió el intenso color del verde esmeralda, el verde era su color favorito. Bueno, la había sido hasta que conoció a Ulrich.

William se levantó y cerró el libro que supuestamente había entrado a leer, aunque había sido imposible, tal y como había dicho ella. Colocó con cuidado su silla y caminó hasta la salida, aunque se paró a su lado, para contemplarla por última vez antes de marcharse.

- ¿Sabes, _Señorita Einstein_? - dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella – Acabo de comprender que no estamos solos. Quizás podamos olvidar, olvidar juntos.

Sus dedos le apartaron aquel mechón rebelde de su frente que, muy a su pesar, se había vuelto a escapar de su peinado. Laura notó la caricia de los dedos de William al hacerlo y se estremeció, el chico se dio cuenta y sonrió mientras se apartaba.

- Como siempre, un placer hablar contigo, Laura Gauthier – dijo, y se marchó. Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la biblioteca.

Laura volvió a fijar la atención en si Ipad, intentando concentrarse. Y, como tantas otras veces no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, esta vez no era a causa de Jeremie. Las palabras de William se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y no podía dejar de pensarlas,

- _Quizás podamos olvidar, olvidar juntos_ – había dicho. Laura volvió a estremecerse y a apartar la mirada del Ipad, fijándola en el vació como él había echo antes.

Sus labios formaron un nombre, aunque no lo llegó a pronunciar en voz alta.

- _William Dumbar –_ pensó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.


End file.
